


An Unwanted House Guest

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [12]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur has a little house guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted House Guest

"Get it out! Get it out of my house!" Martin shrieked and jumped up and down on the couch.

"Calm down, Skip," said Arthur, who was flat on his stomach trying to look under it. "It's just a cute little mouse, like Jerry in Tom and Jerry."

"That mouse is a crazy killer mouse, Arthur. Is that supposed to calm me down?"

"Okay, maybe not exactly like Jerry, it will probably not have a huge hammer waiting for me if I ever find his little mouse hole, but I might put on my thick gloves in case I have to stick my hand in it and it turns out it's got a trap for me in there."

"Arthur, get the vermin out of my house! I need it gone, now!"

"Relax, Skip. I can't see it anywhere. It's not under the couch."

"Then where is it? Where did it go? I saw it run under it!"

"It's not there anymore, Skip," said Arthur and rose from the floor. "Maybe it's climbing on the couch?"

"WHAT?" Martin shrieked. "It's on the couch?"

Martin jumped from the furniture and into Arthur's arms. "Get me out of here!"

"I love it when you jump into my arms, Skip, but do you remember our little conversation from last month about me getting a little pussy cat?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that you might change your mind about that?"

"Fine! But we're getting the most vicious-looking one!"

"Brilliant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night. Prompt: mouse and/or couch  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.


End file.
